She Understands
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: Years before Thor had gone to Earth and met Jane, Loki went to Earth and met a little girl named Anna. Anna was an orphan, disliked by all the other kids. She understood the way Loki felt, and he could never have asked for more than a friend like her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;:; I got bored... So I typed this up to entertain myself with the idea so... Enjoy or... Whatever...**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Anna.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You Have Heart**

"Loki, do you know not of what your actions bring?!" Odin snapped. Of course I do father, just a simple prank, child's play really.

"No, I had no idea of what my action would cause. Father, forgive me." Someday, oh some day I will not have to beg for your forgiveness old man. Some day you will kneel before me, sitting upon the throne you once had. Oh yes, someday indeed...

"I am sorry, but you will have to be punished! I will no longer tolerate this behavior from you, Loki. You are hear-by sentenced to a month on Midguard. No powers, and no way to contact anybody from our realm!"

I try to say something, anything that could slither me out of this situation. But before a word comes out of my mouth, I am going across the Bi-Frost.

In a matter of seconds, I land hard on the ground. Ground, is this what grass is? I lift myself up and out of the wretched dirt, swiping it off of my cape. I will make them all pay for this eventually, how dare he send me to this world! He knows how dirty, how ungrateful these disgusting creatures are.

When I look around my surroundings, I can see that I am nearby what looks like a small mortal village. Typical, putting me only a ways out just to make me walk a further distance. Could you be any more of an annoyance All-Father?

If only I had not pulled that one trick, maybe I wouldn't be here. Then again, the reaction of the crowd was worth the punishment. Mortals are all too easy to trick, this month will go by swimmingly. If anything, this is the best punishment I could hope for. Many of the other usually cause fatalities...

After walking around this forest for awhile, I came to a conclusion.

I am lost.

How does a god get lost? Loki, you are useless, a pain, nobody loves you, your-

"Hi there mister." I whip around, only to see a tiny little mortal girl standing before me. Her attire is very... Strange. I thought the mortals were more civilized than to not clothe their children correctly. She smiles up at me, seemingly not afraid though I am much larger than her and could easily harm her.

"What do you want!?" I never have liked children, they are slimy, nasty little things. The only thing good about them is if you tell them to do something, they will actually do it for you.

"You look lost, do you need help?" She says, clutching a small toy to her chest as she says this. I raise my eyebrows at her, why would I ever need help from a pathetic creature like her?

"No, now leave my presence." I try to wave the child off, walking a little more, only to have her follow me.

"You look angry, angry doesn't make friends." Why won't she just leave me alone?

"I do not need friends."

"Everyone needs friends."

"Why do you not go bother your friends then?!"

"I don't have any."

"Pity."

"What does that word mean?" I stop dead in my tracks, sighing in frustration. It is obvious that she is not going to leave, and since I do not have any powers right now, I cannot force her to. May as well make good use of this child.

"The word means sad, basically. Little girl-"

"Anna." I glare at her slightly for cutting me off, but she just smiles at me. Nobody has ever smiled at me like that before...

"Anna, right, is there any place near here that I could stay at for a while?" I have no idea why I would ask her this, she is only a young child, Anna would not know of any place where I could stay, and where I could also hide at the same time.

She seems to think on this, putting a finger on her chin and frowning. Then, without warning, she snaps her fingers and grins up at me.

"There's an old barn behind the orphanage! Come on!" She takes my hand, without my permission I might add, and starts taking me in the opposite direction of where I had been heading before.

"What is an orphanage?" I ask to nobody in particular.

"It's a place where kids with no mommy or daddy go." So parent less children? Most likely uncivilized brats.

"Lovely." She giggles a little.

"You say funny words. What's your name?" She asks, just as we reach upon a small building.

"Loki."

* * *

**_LATER_**

I would be wrong if I said that this girl is not useful, giving me a small place to stay. Although I would have preferred a place with less rats and other small creatures running around on the floor, this place will do I suppose. It does have a bed, and the little girl has offered to bring me food whenever I wish it. Not as useless as I pegged her to be at first.

"Mr. Loki, I brought you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" The little girl, Anna is her name I think, runs in with a small plat e in her tiny hands. I take the plate away from her, not even bothering to say a thank you. She should only be thanked by being in my presence.

I start eating the small thing, oddly enough it taste's good despite the ugliness of it. Anna sits down on the ground in front of me, staring at me with curiosity. The staring is very annoying, and I would yell at her to stop, but it would only lead to tears and snot. I do not feel like dealing with those issues, especially since she is my only source at the moment.

After finishing the food, we both sit and stare at each other in silence. She should have already left by now, why is this thing still here? Does she not know that I do not want her here?

"Child-"

"Call me Anna!" Did she just give me an order? Do not snap Loki, do not snap...

"Anna, why do you not go play with you friends?" Friends, I very much dislike the word. When has anybody ever tried to be my friend? Never, and anytime they try someone goes off and tells them of my past to keep them away.

"I told you I don't have any." My eye twitches in annoyance.

"Can you not make any?"

"I'm trying!" She stamps her foot on the ground, a pout forming on her lips. Oh, so the child has a little temper does she?

"Well try harder!" I finally snap at her, not caring if I make her cry. Who cares about this little insignificant creature, she is simply annoying and gets into your head. It's like this child is designed just to pester you until she gets what she wants! How much more frustrating can she get...

"I would but I don't know what you like!" What I like? Why in Odin's name would it matter what I like? It's not as if you would want to be friends with-...

"You do not mean to become friends with me." It is more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, you seem nice." She smiles at me for the second time since I met her.

"I am anything but that, Anna." No one has ever tried to be my friend before, and you just as them should not try either.

"Only cause other people say you aren't, but I think you are." She brings her hand up, touching a place on my chest.

"What are you doing?!" I sneer, getting ready to shove her away.

"You can feel it beating, crying, and smiling. Everyone has one, even the coldest and darkest of men could never deny it. No matter what, why, who, when, or where, you have heart." She whispers in a sad tone, then gently takes her hand off of my chest and backs away.

You have heart?

"Where in the nine realms did you learn that?" I have never heard the saying before, but... But I like it.

"My mommy used to say it before she died." Ah yes, I had forgotten that her parents had died. Strange saying her mother had, what exactly does 'You Have Heart' mean? Of course everyone has a heart, that is obvious, but I do not understand the principle of it.

"What does it mean?" Asking a child seems useless, but she understand it much better than I.

"It means that everyone has love and kindness." Then where had my love been?

Anna told me she has no friends, where is her love? She insists on becoming my friend when I could ruin her so easily, if I had my powers she would most likely be dead. If she were my friend I would corrupt her, make her do bad things that seem to not fit her bright personality. Why?

"I have to go, I'll get in trouble if I don't go back. Bye Mr. Loki!" Anna runs out of the small building as fast as her little legs can carry her.

Curious little girl.

* * *

_**THOR POV (One Time)**_

I watch the young girl leave Loki alone in the structure. He has not harmed her yet, father told us it was a good sign, that Loki is changing for the better. I would be much grateful if the child could help Loki become happy and kind like in our younger days. Maybe then he wouldn't hate my friends so much, maybe he would like to become friends with them!

Loki lays back on the bed that was offered to him, frowning.

_"You have heart..." _He whispers to himself, before falling asleep.

**A/N:;: Like I said, I'm bored, hungry, and this just popped into my head so... Review if you like, ignore if you don't...**


	2. Day One

**A/N:;: I can't believe people actually like this. Inspiration... Thanks.**

**Thanks To: Darniece, VeryBerry96, and Kima Wolfwood**

**Only Own Little Anna.**

* * *

The next day the little girl named Anna came running back up to the building bright and early, right when the sun was starting to rise. She is a very determined mortal, I will give her that. I have not known of any mortal that would not cower in my presence, yet a child is giving her every effort to make a good impression on me.

How ironic.

This morning she brought me a piece of what she calls 'Toast' with more of the 'Jelly' substance from yesterday on top of it. I did not want to eat the thing, but Anna insisted it was worth a try, last time she did not lie. It was not that bad of a meal, she even gave me some drink called 'Chocolate Milk'.

I do not understand this creature at all...

"Mr. Loki do you wanna play a game with me?" She asks, staring at the ground instead of looking me in the eye.

"If it passes time, I suppose so. How does it work?" I get bored laying around this place with nothing to do. It is as if the entire reason Odin sent me here was to be bored out of my mind...

"Yay! The game is called Hide and Seek, all you have to do is count to a number like, ten, and then go find the other player." Ah, hence the term hide and seek.

"Alright then, you-"

"You count, and I'll hide!" before I can answer back, Anna runs off into the woods to go hide.

Energetic thing isn't she?...

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

An hour, an hour in the mortal world and I cannot find the ignorant girl! How hard is it to find one small child? This forest may be large, but her tiny legs could not have carried her far! There is something I am missing, something that girl is hiding from me...

I search on some more, looking through piles of newly fallen leaves and branches. Would she have gone back to the so called 'Shed' where I now reside? No, she might be a child be she is not as stupid as to do something as that. She would do something smart, something cunning enough to trick an adult into not being able to find her...

Trickery...

A trick.

How did I not see this before?! That genius of a girl...

I head right back to the shed, striding confidently across the softened ground. I know where she is now, I cannot believe I didn't notice it considering I am the God of Mischief and Trickery. It is one of my finest points, and yet Anna tricked the trickster. How does a mere mortal do such a thing?

I look at the roof of the building, before I climb up on the vines on the side,

And peeking over to find the small girl fast asleep.

I do not know what compels me to do what I do next, but I take her down from the roof of the building and place her on the bed inside. Maybe it is the fact that nobody ever did this or me, maybe because of how much she is just like me. Is that a bad thing? No, of course not, it makes her all the easier to work with.

After awhile she awakes groggily.

"Hi Mr. Loki, you found me. Have you played this game before?" She asks, grinning at me. Anna, I have played a game of sorts that could be very much compared to this, but would be much too dangerous for you.

"No, I have not." Anna sits up, stretching herself out before leaping off and looking outside.

"Mr. Loki I have to get your lunch!" She squeaks, running out of the door and back down to the orphanage.

I chuckle quietly.

She is still trying so hard to become my friend, so determined.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

"Mr. Loki, where did you come from?" And this is when the questioning begins...

"Asgard." I answer, sipping away at more of the chocolate milk I had her retrieve for me. She is sitting on the floor in front of me, drinking her own chocolate milk while humming a song.

"Who else lives there?" She asks curiously.

"Several undesirable people." This time I answer with distaste, I wish she would stop asking me questions, it is really nothing she should know. After all, she will not wish to help me anymore if she knows more about me.

"Are they nice?" She shoves a type of food called "Ice Cream" into her mouth, some of it sliding down her chin. She needs to be more hygienic.

"Some."

"Are any of them like you?"

"No." It was a quick answer, easy. None of them could ever be like me.

"Why?" She furrowed her brows together, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Because... Just because." I cannot think of a rational reason at the moment, just leave me alone Anna...

"Mommy once told me that saying that is just an excuse." Here we go with the 'Mommy Told Me This' thing again.

"Your mother must have been wise." I actually mean those words, she does sound as if she was a good woman before her passing. I wonder if her child would be anything like her?...

"What does wise mean?" You must be kidding, do your adults not educate you?

"Smart." that is as simple as I will be able to put it for you.

"Oh, yeah she was." Her gaze starts to wonder again, I notice that this usually happens when she is thinking about something very hard. A girl of her age should not think the way she does, seeing every path and the possible destruction it could cause. Very intelligent, almost like I had been at her age. Except when I had questions, I never asked, I just found them myself.

She shifts slightly, and finally looks back at me with her big, innocent brown eyes.

"Mr. Loki, do you have a family?" For a moment I pause, not sure how to respond.

"Yes."

"What is your mommy like?"

"Much better than any of the other goddesses, she is very... Kind and loyal, the only person in my family that I can actually say I love." I have never really talked about my feelings for my family before...

But it feels Much better.

"Our mommies must be alike then." She twirls her hair around with one finger.

"I suppose so."

The sun sets, and soon she leaves to go back to that orphanage, leaving me alone and by myself again.

Why does it feel so cold?


	3. Birthdays?

**A/N:;: Two chapter in one day? Jeez, I seriously need to get myself a life. Anyways, you guys like it so much that I decided to update again, so... Enjoy!**

**THANKS: VeryBerry96, Kima Wolfwood, and Bellabella882! Your reviews are much appreciated.**

**Only own Anna.**

* * *

A mortal week since I had been transported to this planet. I have been... Changing since I met that little girl. She is not like the other children, she does not wear dresses like the girls, and she is not as naughty as the boys. I do not quite understand what she is like, I don't ne'er stand how someone so alone can be so... Happy...

I am starting to understand this place more than before, Anna has taught me much about it. She tells me about the grass and the trees, she talks about what she learns in a place called "School". When I ask of her to bring me the literature of this world, she brought me books filled with information about the history of her world.

Anna tells me about her mother too.

She talks about how her mother used to hold her during storms, and about how she promised to never leave her. I at the time tried to tell her about how her mother broke that promise, but Anna snapped at me to keep my mouth shut. She does have a temper for being such a tiny girl.

When I say she has a temper, I do not speak of a normal one. Sometimes she will hit me repeatedly while yelling when I correct her on things. She does not like to be corrected, one thing I know not to do in the future.

Today is seems like there is something different about her. First of all, the girl is dressed in a pink dress and has on pink shoes, when she insisted before that she hates the color. She also has a stuffed snake wrapped around her throat like a scarf, very strange indeed... When I commented on it this morning, she simply shrugged it off and insisted she was dared to wear it.

I can tell when that girl is lying.

Also, she keep sneaking off and away from me all throughout the day.

She has never been sneaky before.

I stand outside of the shed, waiting for her to come back so I can ask her about this. I do not appreciate the fact that she has left me again, and I intend to let her know about it.

She comes skipping up the hill, hiding something behind her back. When she see's me leaning against the door, a large smile spreads across her face. Anna comes running up quickly, still hiding the object.

"Hi Mr. Loki!" Her voice is chirpier than usual, making my eyebrows rise.

"And may I ask where you have been?" I cross my arms, trying my best to look displeased with her. Most would find it hard to believe that it is hard trying to look stern to this girl...

"I went to the kitchen and got you this!" She pulls out a small cake looking pastry.

"What is that?"

"It's a cupcake, I only got one for my birthday but that's okay, I want you to have it!" I take the small cake into my hand, looking down at her with curiosity. What in Odin's name is a 'Birthday'?

"Birthday?" She cocks her head in the adorably annoying way she always does.

"Yeah, I just turned six. Haven't you ever had one Mr. Loki?" Anna asks, looking sad.

"No, I have not." I set the cupcake down, sitting in the grass with the little girl. I would never do something like this before I came to this planet, but now it feels more natural to me. It shouldn't though, once I am back on Asgard I will just proceed to take it over and be king, instead of being the lowlife on the ground.

When I return to Asgard, what will become of Anna?... I should not care for her, but I feel as though it would be wrong to leave the little girl. She seems defenseless, though she has these women at the 'Orphanage' that care for her. She only just met me a week ago, and yet she is so attached, like we have known each other for years...

"Well... You can share my birthday if you want!" She starts up in fits of giggles, making me smile. What has this girl done to me? Has she changed me from my former self into something different?

"What does one do on a 'Birthday'?" I wonder why Asgard does not have birthdays?...

"Have fun and do whatever you want!" Whatever I want hm?...

"Anna, would you like to play a game?"

"Yes!" I take her hand, leading her inside and completely forgetting about the little cupcake outside.

* * *

**ANNA POV**

Mr. Loki is really nice, he offered to play a new game with me!

I already knew the game though, the other girls play it all the time, but the boys never play with the girls. That makes Mr. Loki special, because he wants to play this game with me!

"I am Princess Anna, bow before me!" Mr. Loki made me a crown out of the autumn leaves to help me look more like a princess. He has a crown to, but he gets to be a king.

Mr. Loki would make a good king, but I wanted to be the queen but he said I'm too young and can't handle it. He just wanted to get the better part, he's such a cheater, he told me that he is older and that means he gets to pick...

"You make a good princess, Princess." He gave me what he calls a pet name, I told him mommy calls it a nickname but he didn't care about what I had to say. Most of the time he doesn't, but oh well! He's still my best friend!

"I know!" I smile up at him. His mouth twitches upwards, it's his kind of smile. Sometimes he thinks I don't notice, but I do. Mr. Loki has a nice smile when he smiles, it makes me happy because sometimes he looks really sad.

I don't like it when people are sad.

"Anna! Anna where are you!? Anna it's time for bed!" I look up at the sky, seeing the stars and the moon looking down on us.

Have I really been out that long?

"I gotta go Mr. Loki, I was out to long." I take off the crown, looking at the ground sadly. He puts two fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze to his.

"It is alright Princess, you always come back unlike others. Go to bed." he shoved me out of the door, and I run down to Ms. Lake.

Sometimes I wish I could tell the other kids about Mr. Loki, but they wouldn't believe me.

They never do.

* * *

**LOKI POV**

She did make a good princess during the game, although she wanted to be queen. We did argue about that for some time, such a defiant little girl she is. Mortals have always feared me, yet she does not. It's an entertaining idea, something from a children's tale about mice and lions becoming friends. I could snap her neck in an instant if I wished it, but I cannot. She reminds me of myself, but much kinder and happier.

I watch her run off to an older woman. The woman looked to be scolding her, making Anna's sadness even worst. This happens, it always happens when she would stay out late with me. Only a week, and she has gotten in trouble many times already.

So sweet, and I hate but love it at the same time. She makes me feel like family, more so than even my own could ever do. Even if it is annoying to have her call me Mr. Loki, when my name is clearly just Loki, it's one of the things that makes her different.

I realize now that it may be harder for me to leave her once this punishment is over. Why did she ever have to walk into that forest? Why did this one, insignificant girl have to be so kind as to give me food and a place to stay for the time being?

I should never had pulled that trick on Sif, it is making me change in ways of which I do not fully understand.


	4. Good-Bye's and Hello's

**I only got two reviews, that's okay though!**

**THANKS: Kima Wolfwood and Bellabella882!**

**Only own little Anna.**

* * *

**LOKI POV**

It has been a long time since my punishment had been placed, and now I am starting to worry. What if they do not allow me back onto Asgard, what if they finally decided to rid themselves of me? No, mother would never allow that, no matter how cruel I could be to her at times. Like Anna says, your mother is always filled with unconditional love.

That girl uses large words for her age.

Then there is Anna, the Little Princess. She treats me like I am her family, as I have said before, but she also is so... Different from other mortal children. She doesn't go off and tell every living being that I am here, and does not brag about my existence. She keeps me a secret, Anna said it was because I am her friend. She is my first friend in a long time...

I do not want to leave her, but I have to if I am going to go through with my plan to take over Asgard. Maybe Anna could come with me, mother would not mind, she has always wanted a daughter. At least then I would not have to...

I'm not sure if I will be able to leave her, though I could come and visit. the good-bye will be hard though, considering I have not told Anna that I have to leave quite yet. I know the little girl will be in tears, she is a sensitive person at times, though she plays to be tough. Mortals lie to themselves, and Anna has no difference there.  
The month is up, and I have to leave soon. But I am waiting for Anna to come so I can say bye to her, to apologize for having to leave after being here so long.

I can see the portal opening up in the distance, I know now that I will have to go. Sparing a glance back down towards the orphanage, she still is not coming. She is always early, why is she so late today? Anna has never allowed lateness, this does not make sense. Where is that little girl?...

I begin to walk towards the orphanage, if she will not come out then I will just have to get her myself! But I instantly stop when I hear a clap of thunder come from behind me... That can only mean that father sent-

"Brother, I am here to take you home!" Thor arrives, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I look across the pasture for Anna, but she does not come out of the orphanage.

"Thor, we must wait awhile longer, no need to make such haste." I nearly snarl out at him. I never have liked you Thor, getting all the glory and the future throne. How would you even know how to run a kingdom?

"I am sorry Loki, but father was insisting that you come home now." he grabs me, dragging me away from the place that I have called home for the past month.  
I try to struggle against Thor, but it's no use with my magic not gained back yet.

When I look back again. I can see little Anna running towards me and Thor as fast as she can. The look on her face is one of heartbreak, the exact look I was expecting her to have when I told her I was going to leave, when I was going to say my good-bye. But now that Thor is here, that chance is gone.

"MR. LOKI!" She screams, but I know she won't make it in time, the portal is already around us, and pulling us away from this world. By the time she reaches this spot, we will already be gone.

"Good-Bye Princess." And before I knew it, she was gone.

Heimdall is in front of us, as well as father and mother. But I could care less about any of them, why would they force me to go there if that would only mean hurting me more? They say they love me, it's all lies, they all hate me. They would punish me in the worst of ways without feeling any remorse towards my pain, just as they did this time. I know you were watching, old man, I know you saw me get close to her. Yet you still did not give me a chance to explain, your selfish, more so than myself.

I do not speak to any of them, walking past and heading to my bed-chambers. I do not want to see any of them, not after that. They will pay for all they have done, they will suffer the consequences of ruining my life.

I must come up with a plan, I must try to take the throne. Surely Thor will mess up somehow, he always manages to charge first and think later. The oaf would not know how to run a kingdom, even if they put it in the form of battle. He would make horrific mistakes, does father not see that? I may be the God of Mischief, but at least I would not risk the safety of everyone here... Except for a select few.

At least I would not force someone off of this world and onto another, then rip them away once they become attached. I would be so much better than Thor, than even Odin, but they are afraid of the truth.

But then what would become of the Little Princess? By that time of which I have to use to master the plan, she will have grown. I need to make sure she does not grow to much if I am going to maker her apart of my home. I cannot wait for her to grow old and come close to death, no, I will not let Anna die. In time I will take her from Earth to Asgard, she will be a Princess... She will be Queen.

I am Loki, and I will rule.

I will return to Earth, I will go back for Anna.

That, I promise.

* * *

**ANNA POV**

Mr. Loki left me.

He promised to be my best friend forever, why did he break his promise? He's just like mommy, he said he would be there and then he left me alone, just like she did when she died. Why is everyone breaking their promises?

I've always been good to mommy, and I was being good to Mr. Loki. I don't get why everyone leaves me...

"Anna, what the hell are you doing out here? It's storming, are you insane?!" One of the ladies that works at the orphanage pulls me back inside the building, I don't know which one, and I don't care. Several of the ladies are yelling at me about catching a cold, or getting kidnapped, or hurt or worst. But I can't... I just don't understand why he left... Why?...

My best friend left me.

* * *

**A YEAR LATER**

"Okay children, today we will be having parents come in for adoptions. Be on your best behavior, alright." Lots of the other kids cheered and giggled. but I don't. I haven't said a word since he left. The ladies here told me that he never existed, just an imaginary friend I made up to fill a void. I... I believe what they say, I've never had friends so I made one up. He never existed in the first place.

I'm seven, I'm smart, I'm a tomboy, and I don't care.

The parents start coming in, looking at all the other children but not sparing a glance at me. I don't mind though, who would want to be adopted by any of them. They only look at what you look like on the outside, not on the inside. Mr. Loki loved my personality, he said I was 'defiant' and 'uplifting'. These parents won't want someone like me.

I don't even like wearing dresses, not like the cuter girls.

So I sit in my corner, the older kids call it the 'Emo Corner'. I might be smart, but I don't know what 'Emo' means. I wish I did though, all the other kids laugh at me when they say it. I should be used to that by now...

One man dressed in black comes up beside me, kneeling down and looking at my drawing I decided to draw Captain America's shield, we watched an old video of him on TV last week and I like him. He's a real super hero, like Mr. Loki.

"I love your drawing." He comments, smiling down at me. I don't respond, not talking in a year can do things to your head, that's what Ms. Lena told me. But I don't care if I go crazy, nobody but Mr. Loki deserves to hear my voice!

He puts his hand out, showing me a card that has Captain America on it. I take it out of the man's hand, looking at it curiously.

"He's my favorite superhero, and I guess yours too kid. My name is Phil, what's yours?" He asks gently. I look back up at him, judging him slightly. I never said I didn't judge, I can't just go around trusting random people with my voice!

"Anna." I hand him back his card, and along with it my drawing of the shield. I can always draw another one...

"Anna, that's a sweet name. I'm guessing your, what, seven years old?" I smile and nod. "I've never met a seven-year old from this age that actually likes Captain America. Maybe we can work something out... Maybe you can come home with me?"

...

He wants to adopt me? But nobody... Nobody has ever wanted to adopt me before...

"Okay." I have nothing to lose anymore, and Phil looks like a nice man.

"Alright then, it's settled. You will come home with me at the end of today." He says, ruffling my curly brown hair.

Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem, after all, I am getting adopted.

* * *

**A/N:;:**

**Yes, I did make Phil her adoptive dad... Because Phil is fucking awesome, you all have to admit it!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Help Me

**Hello good followers and readers who have either favored, followed, or possible bookmarked. **

**Another update.**

**THANKS TO: Kima Wolfwood, hippyflowerp, bellabella882, and watergoddesskasey!**

**Only own little Anna.**

* * *

**12 YEARS LATER**

"Alright, class dismissed." My college class finally ends, causing a sigh to escape my lips. I haven't really been paying attention to the lesson, my mind often wanders off on other things when the old bat starts talking.

It's really annoying, going to classes every day, going home, then going to work all night. Then, once I get home I go straight to bed, have those same weird dreams, then wake up after four hours of sleep to pretty much start the exact same thing over again.

I walk out of the building, about a hundred other students around me heading to wherever it is that they go. I don't have any friends here, none of them really bother talking to me, and I never bother talking to them. I have never really thought of having friends I guess, I remember having one once, but that was when I was really little.

I remember he had black hair and green eyes, and he didn't like me all that much. That's really all I know about the man, I had been only five or six at the time and my memory is very fuzzy.

I start walking along the sidewalk, since I don't really have a car, when I notice someone following me. I learned a lot of things from my adoptive dad, and one of them is to tell when someone dangerous is following you.

I glance back, only for the figure disappear from my sight.

Weird.

I seriously need to get myself a car...

My phone starts ringing, the Darth Vader ringtone going off.

Dad.

I lift my cell up to my ear, pressing the answer button.

"Hey dad." This is his thing, he calls me after every class, during breakfast, lunch, and dinner just to check up on me. I don't mind though, I like it that he's over protective, at least I know he cares.

_"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"_ You ask this every time you call...

"Fine. Yours?"

_"Other than being thrown through a wall, fine." _Of course you got thrown through a wall.

"When can you come to visit?" I haven't seen him in at least three months, but I know how Fury get's on his ass about things. Things that I am apparently not allowed to know about, even though he's my dad...

_"Tomorrow, I promise." _Yeah, that's what you said when I was sixteen and I was left alone at the house. If Clint hadn't been there, I probably would have, I don't know, starved or something like that.

"Okay then, I gotta get to work, you know how that goes." I say this only to poke fun at his job.

_"Yeah, I do. Have fun, I love you Anna."_

"Love you too."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Work is hell.

I used to think that working at a hospital would be cool, that it would be one of the easiest things. I didn't really realize how wrong I was until an old woman threw up on me on my first day. Being two years in this field is really not helping me at all, I still make mistakes, and I still get in trouble with my supervisor.

Dad says that this stuff happens all the time, even in his job he finds things he hates. Oh yeah dad, being a badass agent is so hard and isn't any fun, especially when your allowed to punch people you don't like in the face. What I wouldn't have given to be in his job, but when I turned eighteen and I asked, he said that it would be an absolute N-O.

Dad is no fun.

Getting off work late at night, with no car, and walking home in the dark is also not what you would want to happen to you. Especially when the moon is covered by the usual clouds that come around, and the only thing illuminating the night are the street lamps. If anybody had been me, but me, then they would call a friend to come and pick them up. But unfortunately, I don't have any friends that would be willing to come and pick me up. If I did I would have already called them by now.

I would call dad, but he's at work.

I would call his girlfriend, but she moved back to Portland.

So I am completely alone.

"Don't freak out Anna, just the dark, nothing to be afraid of, just the dark..." Yeah, except for the fact that I have always been afraid of the dark, but, you know, that's not a big deal right now.

I stop under one of the street lights, looking around my surroundings quickly, just like dad taught me to do. Kind of creepy though, since there is an old park in front of me and nobody is driving down the road. Why does this feel so much like a horror movie? I hope I didn't just make this situation worse...

But once I start walking again, I can't help but feel like someone is following me. I glance behind me, only to find nothing, not even a shadow making any movement.

This feels wrong.

There is no noise, no movement, which is unusual for this time of night. Even in the city you can hear car horns, owls, and even some other sounds of nature. But it's too silent tonight, not like the other nights. This gives me a bad feeling, I just know something is going to happen on my way home.

I continue walking, every now and then glancing back just in case, but every time I never see anything. Why is this feelings still nagging at me if nothing is happening?...

I can see my house up ahead, but I stop dead in my tracks.

There are men in front of my house.

This isn't good.

I turn away from my home, walking in the other direction and pulling my phone out of my pocket. Instantly putting it on speed dial, I put it up to my ear and listen to it ring twice, before he answers.

_"What's wrong?"_ My dad says, voice filled with concern. I have only ever had to call him twice before, and both times ended with me in the hospital. Huh, I kinda get why he doesn't want me to be an agent now...

"There are men at my house, what do I do?" I hear a sharp intake of breath on the other end, and a short pause before he begins speaking again.

_"Listen closely, have you already walked away?"_ Did you think I would stay with guys creeping around my home?

"Yes." I try to keep my voice calm as he starts to give me directions.

_"Good. Don't go back there until I give you clearance, go straight to the airport and take the first flight to New York. After that, I'll meet you outside the airport and get you to safety immediately. Do you understand?"_ Well those were pretty clear instructions, please tell me how I couldn't understand?

"I understand. Love you daddy."

_"Love you too Anna, hurry."_ He hangs up the phone, and I immediately dash towards the airport, which is only a mile away. I can make it there in no time, thank you dad for letting me go for the track team.

But as soon as I break into a run, I can hear footsteps following me from behind. When I looks back this time, I find the group of men from earlier following me closely.

I pick up my pace, running around corners to attempt to lose them. But no matter what I try to do, I can't lose them. It's almost as if they are trained for this kind of thing!

Oh right, forgot how many enemies my dad has.

The airport is just up ahead, but before I can take another step,

A pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Resisting will not do you any good." The voice says, dragging me back towards the other men. I struggle to get out of his grasp, cursing and thrashing, but it doesn't do anything to help me.

He passes me on to another man, but this one places a blindfold over my eyes, while another one ties my hands behind my back. If this doesn't scream rapist, then I don't know what does. When I try to scream again, they shove a gag in my mouth.

The van they places me in starts, and then begins to drive farther and farther away from any hope for my safety. All I had to do was listen to my dad, and be safe, but I still screwed it up. I'm telling you, every time I have to call him, something bad happens to me.

God, I just hope I get to live through this...


	6. Mr Loki?

**Well then, here is another chapter for you guys!**

**THANKS: bellabella882, Kima Wolfwood, Darniece, and Jade Bottle!**

**Love you guys!**

**I only own the much older Anna.**

* * *

**PHIL POV**

"What the hell do you mean? I specifically told her to come here, she has to be here!" I told her to take that flight, I told her I would be waiting for her here. But she didn't get on the flight, and nobody knows where she is.

I sent Agent Davon and Agent Hale to go to her house and find out whoever was there. By the time they got there, nobody was in the house, and it didn't look like anybody had been in there in the first place. But, they did mention something about a note that wasn't in her handwriting, with her address scribbled on it. Which is just fantastic, that means that it had probably been planned since the beginning.

It could be anyone who took her, one of SHIELD's enemies, hell, one of _my _enemies. I should have just moved her onto the Helicarrier, maybe then she wouldn't be missing right now. There are so many things I should have done to ensure her safety... Maybe I should have implanted that chip in the back of her neck when I had the chance... No, that would have been weird, but still, at least she wouldn't be gone right now.

"Did you ever think you daughter ran away Mr. Coulson? You seem over controlling." The Flight Attendant sneers. Of course I am over controlling, if I'm not then who will be? She would be running around doing drugs and other illegal things!

"She would never do that. This is a waste of time, thank you for being useless." I stand from the seat, walking out of the room. That was rude, maybe I should go back and apologize... Nah, she deserved my attitude.

There has to be something I am missing, some kind of variable. Anna would never run off like that, which would only mean that she got caught. It's not unbelievable, she has never been that athletic or graceful on her feet. I should have put that tracker chip in her neck when I had the chance...

The communicator beeps in my ear. Fury, I really do NOT need any of this right now. But, it's not like I can ignore you forever...

"This is Coulson, what do you need?" Now that I think about it, why didn't I ever let Anna become an Agent? Sure, she isn't coordinated, but...

"We need you at the Land Base, Dr. Selvig says there is something wrong with the Tesseract." Okay, not Fury, Barton.

"My daughter is missing, your expecting me to leave for work right now?!" I don't care if I am supposed to always be on the job, there is no way I am stepping out of this situation. Whoever took her is going to die...

"This could risk the entire world Agent Coulson." The entire world?

The entire world would involve Anna.

Damn.

"I'll be right there."

"Good... Sorry about your daughter." Barton knows Anna, when she was a teenager I used to send him to follow her so other boys wouldn't try anything. She, uh, found out and ended up getting mad at me, but becoming best friends with him.

"Thanks." Guess I better get to base, hope it isn't as bad as it sounds...

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**ANNA POV**

My body is stiff, I feel gross, and I. Am. Hungry.

It's not like I could complain though, you know, with the gag and all. Plus I am pretty sure if I even tried to complain that one of the men in this van would shoot me or something like that. You know, they didn't have to be so rough with me in the first place, All they had to do was throw me over their shoulder or pin me down, easy and quick.

But nope, they had to make a big deal about it.

Sometimes I can hear them whispering to each other, but I can never make out the words. I shouldn't be scared, dad would never be scared in a situation like this. He would find a way to escape, or call whatever organization he works for to help him. He wouldn't be as weak as I am right now... Then again, he's specially trained, and I'm not, so it's not exactly fair.

The van starts to slow down, and I can hear people moving around outside. Someone wraps their arms around me, forcing me upright and shoving me out. I hit the concrete, hard I might add, before someone is getting me back up again. They are really trying to hurt me aren't they? It's like they are getting fun out of this.

Once I am steadily back on my feet, we start walking again. Well, they are walking, I'm being forcefully shoved by a man that I really want to cuss out right now. I still can't see anything, but I can hear the doors open, and I can feel the air grow colder the more we walk. This is starting to get creepier and creepier...

We finally stop, and one of the men pulls me down onto my knees. That's definitely going to bruise me. One of the men takes the ropes off of my hands, but makes sure that I still can't move. A hand comes to my mouth, taking the gag out so I am able to talk again.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING-" And with that, the hand covers my mouth. I try to bite it away, but his hand just will not budge.

Finally, the blindfold is removed. I try to get my eyes to adjust to the light, and once the finally do I realize we are in some kind of underground hideout. Pretty smart, but way to typical for someone who is plotting something evil. Whoever kidnapped me had better be smarter than this. It will take Phil, what, two days? Maybe three, but no matter he wouldn't be stupid enough to miss an obvious place like this.

In the middle of the room is a large machine being worked on by several scientists, or at least I think they are scientists, not really sure yet. Some of those guys though, they look like agents. On of them even looks like...

Clint?

I try to say something through the hand on my mouth, but I stop whenever I realize something different about him. Clint's eyes have been blue, but never have they ever been THAT blue. And Clint would never help the bad guys, Clint has always been good and loyal to his heart. Why is he acting so strange then. Why in the hell is he helping them kidnap me and do... Whatever it is that he is doing!

"Leave her be." A calm, smooth voice says from the shadows. The men immediately release me from their hold, walking out of the room and leaving me with... I don't know who it is, but the voice is familiar... Really familiar...

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snarl out, putting myself in a defensive position. If he even thinks of coming anywhere near me, I'll go all crazy on him!  
I freeze up when a hand starts combing through my hair. Has he been behind me the whole time?

"You have changed, especially that mouth of yours. Anna, do you not remember me?" I know you? Are you sure about that crazy guy, just because you know my name and kidnapped me doesn't mean anything.

"No. You didn't answer my question." His arm comes around my waist, making my body tense. Try to stay tough like dad, just try to stay tough...

"Look at me." He commanded. I know I shouldn't listen to him, but I do anyways, turning my head and coming face to face with the bastard.

...

"... Mr. Loki?" After all these years of thinking he was my imagination, he was real?

* * *

**LOKI POV**

I have been waiting for thirteen mortal years to get Anna, and now I have her.

I knew she would be older, of course, but I never imagined she would look so... Ravishing. No matter how much I have tried to get that thought out of my head for the past several days, it has stayed there throughout the entire time. I felt elated whenever I sent out those pests to her home and bring her to me. I know it has been awhile since she had last saw me, and I know that she had most likely forgotten me. This would also have caused her to avoid going with the men at all costs, which is why I sent men that she would have no chance of beating.

Seeing her in person made my day much brighter. She is not a little girl anymore, that you could tell just by her appearance. I waited just the right amount of time to make my move, and soon enough she will become my queen and rule beside me on this world. Nobody will escape us, we will show them all no mercy as they bow before our glory.

"Leave her be." I say when I notice that those mortals are being much too rough with her. I will have to tell them that they are not allowed to touch her, nobody but me will _ever _be allowed to touch her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Oh my, that mouth of hers has grown just as much as her body. I come up from behind her, running a few of my fingers through her beautiful brown curls. She tenses up, and I can tell that she is trying her hardest not to look at me. She does not remember me then...

"You have changed, especially that mouth of yours. Anna, do you not remember me?" I whisper into her ear, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"No. You didn't answer my question." You really are a stubborn woman, I preferred it when you listened to my every word and obeyed my commands. Back then you were much more entertaining, and uplifting then how you are now. Though, you still have the defiance that you always had.

"Look at me." I demanded, much more sternly than I had meant to. I cannot help it, she is being too frustrating for me at the moment.

When she faces me, her eyes widen.

"...Mr. Loki?" She whispers, pulling herself away slightly. Oh darling, still using that childish little nickname.

"Please, Princess, your not a child anymore. It is just Loki."

* * *

**I love the last line of this chapter.**

**Any who...**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	7. If You Love Something

**I love how the last chapter got the most attention.**

**THANKS TO: bellabella882, Kima Wolfwood, Darniece, Gajeel-rocks, watergoddesskasey, lokiworshipper13, and Loki'sdreamer!**

**Seriously, you guys just fucking rock!**

**I love you.**

**ENJOY!**

**I only own Anna and the plot.**

* * *

**ANNA POV**

Nobody could understand the shock I just went through.

I am still on the floor, staring at him with my mouth slightly open and eyes wide. I just-... I don't understand how he could be real. I mean, I have memories from my childhood, but everyone always told me that those were make believe, it never really happened. But if it had never happened, then how the hell do they explain this?! I'm almost completely sure that he isn't apart of my imagination, considering the fact that he will not stop touching me. It's like I'm some kind of catnip to him... Hehe, that's a funny thought...

"Your real..." Is that really all you can say Anna? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yes, I am. Who told my Princess that I was not?" Way to close for comfort! And why the hell are you calling me Princess?! I turn around quickly, shoving myself completely out of his arms and glaring at him. His eyebrows raise, but he doesn't react.

"First of all, never, _ever_, call me Princess. Second of all-" I am stopped by a sharp pain in my cheek.

...

...

He just slapped me.

"You will not give me orders, I am allowed to call you whatever I want." He growls. I'm too shocked to reply.

He was never that violent in my memories, he had always been calm and patient with me. Why?... I can't believe I used to think of think of him as a friend. What kind of man hits a woman? I look up at him, his stare is emotionless, no more anger. He glances off to the side, and snaps his fingers. One of the men, a much larger one, is instantly at his side.

"Yes master?" Master? Jeez this guy acts like he's-...

Oh.

The whole Clint thing makes a lot more sense now.

"Prepare her for departure, and hide that hideous bruise." Whoa buddy, your talking about the bruise that you caused! The man comes closer, probably to drag me off to some place like the others did.

"For someone who wanted me so bad, you sure don't seem to want me so bad." He stops dead in his tracks, whipping around and forcing me to my feet.

"Princess-" His voice goes dangerously low. "-I will _always _want you. But as most women of this world, you must learn your lesson when it comes to obeying my command. Until you do, you might as well get used to being treated this way." He releases me, handing me off to the other man and walking away. Soon, the blindfold is put over my eyes again and I am being dragged off to another room.

I really shouldn't do this, but if he's going to be an ass then I'm going to be a bitch.

* * *

**PHIL POV**

Still no sight of Anna, I already know that someone had to have taken her. If I could pull away from work I would, but I can't. The world is at war, and I can't just go off in search of her and leave them with less help than they even had before. That, and Fury says that my daughter can wait until this is all over. It's impossible to argue with him, even if you put the man on gunpoint... Which I did...

Doesn't matter.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." On the bright side of this, I'm standing right next to Captain America. If Anna were here she would be fan-girling... Wait, am I being a fanboy?... Who cares.

"No, it's no trouble at all." He says. It really is amazing to have a long time hero standing beside me, everyone thought he was dead but they were wrong. I knew something like that couldn't have killed him... Well I did after they pulled him from the ice.

"It's a vintage set." Cool is Coulson, don't sound to desperate, then he'll just think your weird. Nonetheless he smiles, probably more out of amusement.

"Director, we have 67% match... Wait! Cross-match, 79%!" Everyone's eyes lock onto the screen he has up, and see Loki's face.

"He's not exactly hiding, is he?" Steve mumbles.

But I can't hear anything else after that, because I am literally in shock by the person standing next to him. She looks like she doesn't want to be there, and the entire time she's glaring at him. This makes Loki laugh, pulling her along with him and ignoring her when she tries to pull away. My body is frozen, and I can't say a single word about any of this. I'm going to kill that motherfucker...

"Agent Coulson, isn't that your daughter?" A younger agent points at the screen. All the eyes on the room then shift to me, including Cap's. I don't respond, but flash Fury a look, making him instantly understand what I was trying to say.

"Captain, it's your time." I hope you kick his ass.

Anna you had better be giving him hell.

* * *

**LOKI POV**

I do not understand why Anna has to be so disobedient. Honestly, she complain as if she is a child and is constantly trying to get out of my grasp. Why is she acting this way? So many years ago she would never have tried to leave me, back then Anna wanted me to stay with her for eternity. I do not understand why she does not want me that way anymore, I could give her everything she wants.

She used to understand what I wanted, she said I would make a great king. Her opinion must have changed over the years, or someone changed it for her. She understood what is was like to be alone back then, she understood what it was like to be unwanted. All she ever wanted was to be wanted by someone else, and when I give that to her she denies it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She had given up on struggling, letting me drag her wherever I want to. It is nice having her give in, hopefully she will be like this more often.

"Because I care for you." It is just as simple as that, darling. But you do not seem to get what I am trying to do for you, and I know that at some point I will just have to make you.

"If you cared for me you would let me go." Her voice has an edge to it, making me frown. She is going to start another argument, just as she has been doing since we got here. I sigh deeply, turning my body towards hers.

"I cannot, I know you would never come back." And I would prefer you over all other women, they are much more complicated. Then again, you are becoming too complicated for me. Maybe that is why I want you, your different in the aspect of complication, a puzzle, just like when you were a child.

"If you love something you let it go, if it returns it's yours, if it does not then it never was." She says confidently. Another one of those mortal sayings, I remember one from long ago she had told me about heart. Ah yes, I used it on Barton when I took over his mind. Anna does make me think...

"Why let something you love go, when you can lock it in a cage and never be alone?" That may sound cruel to you now, but you will thank me for it later. She gives up on the conversation, standing at my side without protest.

I realize that now is the time to go get the 'eye' Barton needs to complete his assignment. But I cannot leave Anna here alone, she will surely run off once she see's the opportunity. That is why I brought handcuffs with me, using them to lock her to the railing so that she will not escape. I gently grab her wrist, forcing it onto the other end and locking it securely. At least I know that she will not be going anywhere while I am doing my work.

I do not say anything as I leave her there, I am to angry at the moment.

* * *

**ANNA POV**

Of course he had to use handcuffs.

This is one of those times that I am glad that I have tiny hands. I easily slip my hand through the tiny cuff, pulling myself away from the railing only to hear people downstairs screaming. I can only imagine what kind of things he is doing... I know I am bad at making decision, and I know I should probably go run, try to find and phone and call my dad. But I can't shake this feeling that I need to go down there, I have to help the people he's probably trying to kill. He never used to be like this, what made him change into such a bad man?

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I regret making this decision. The dead body laying on the table is enough to make me want to hurl, I can only hope he didn't do anything like this to anyone else...

I go outside, but stop shot whenever I see Loki standing there. I hide myself behind a nice potted plant, watching him torment these poor, innocent people. If this is how he would rule, then I am definitely never going to be his queen.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." You have mental issues Loki, I could give you the number to my therapist if you like.

"Not to men like you." All eyes turn their attention to the old man. Ten points for standing up to mister big and bad, your my new hero old man.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." Loki smiles in a way I don't like. I know what he is planning to do next, I don't know why, but I think I would risk my own life to save that little old man. He is just too awesome to not save.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." As soon as I see him lift the scepter, I run out to try and stop him.

"NO STOP!" I scream, but I was too late.

* * *

**Pretty good chapter, right?**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love how the last chapter got the most attention.**

**THANKS TO: bellabella882, Kima Wolfwood, Darniece, Gajeel-rocks, watergoddesskasey, lokiworshipper13, and Loki'sdreamer!**

**Seriously, you guys just fucking rock!**

**I love you.**

**ENJOY!**

**I only own Anna and the plot.**

* * *

**ANNA POV**

As soon as the shot was taken, everyone in the crowd screams. For a moment my heart stops, only to start beating once again when a man jumps in front of him. As soon as the man comes out from behind his shield, I know who he is. The star on his chest, and especially the shield would leave no doubt in my mind. I can only imagine how Phil would have reacted to this.

Captain America.

Loki falls back from the blast, but almost instantly pulls himself back up, a death glare pointed towards the Captain.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier..." Loki flashes a look in my direction, almost as if to tell me to stay put. But as soon as his eyes are diverted from me, I run as fast as I can into the panicking crowd of people. The old man is still on the ground, holding a hand over his chest and taking deep breaths. I glance back over at Loki and Captain, watching them fight it out before turning back to the man.

"Are you alright?" I kneel down next to him, placing one hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me, smiling a little.

"Yes, just a startle." I smile back at him, then lift his arm onto my shoulders and try to carry him to safety. I look back at the fight, hoping that the Captain will be able to take Loki down. But at the same time, there is this tiny feeling deep, deep within me that wants Loki to win. Why would I want that though? He kidnapped me, and he hit me but I still want that.

Damn.

We reach a little ways off near an open building. One of the men inside takes him out of my arms, saying something in German. I think he might have said thank-you, but I'm not really sure. I turn back towards the fight again, seeing Iron man come out of the sky and shoot Loki into the stairs behind him. Ha, Loki fell down again! Looks like that feeling I had earlier finally left.

I met Tony Stark once, it was the first time my dad had to deal with him. He didn't want me home alone so he took me along on simple mission, which turned into much more. I am not really sure he remembers me though, especially from how much he had been going through at the time.

I sit down on the sidewalk, putting my head in my hands as they arrest Loki. I just have to find a phone now, then I will be able to call Phil to come pick me up. This is really good, now I can get out of this damned dress. I want nothing to do with Loki, ever again.

Someone taps my shoulder lightly, making me turn around and come face to face with Captain America.

Refrain from screaming, refrain from screaming...

"Ms. Coulson, your father instructed me to bring you back to the Helicarrier with us." He says, smiling a little. I glance behind him though, and notice that everyone is getting on only one aircraft. Loki, who must know this, smirking in my direction, knowing that now I will be stuck with him. The Captain follows my gaze, then looks back at me apologetically.

"Ms. Coulson is too formal, call me Anna."

"As long as you call me Steve." His smile broadens, leading me to the ship and helping me get on. Yes, I do need help, I'm not used to wearing heels this high. Why do I even have to wear this stuff? He was just trying to make a point and that shouldn't involve making me look like a doll!

Once on the ship I notice that Stark has his face-plate off, talking to Natasha.

"Hey Tasha." I say as I sit down across from Loki. Right now it is the only spot to sit, and I am way too tired after all that to stand. Natasha stops talking to Tony, looking at me instead.

"Hey Anna, how are you feeling? He didn't hurt you too much did he?" At this Loki laughs, knowing that he did already. That cruel son of a-

"Is that a bruise? Damn, Coulson is going to murder you Loki!" Tony takes my face into his hand, getting a better look at the side he hit me on. Steve looks over Tony's shoulder, his face showing anger that I saw on my dad's face a very long time ago. That was when I snuck out with Jessica…

"Hitting a woman? Are you serious?" Steve turns towards Loki, looking as if he was going to hit him. Tasha touches his arm softly, giving him a stern look. I guess they were told just to secure him, sounds like something Fury would say in this situation. He's always been one to take precautions, no matter how much the villain deserves it.

"She deserved it." Loki says, the smirk falling off of his face. By now even Tony is angry, I guess he actually does remember me. That, or he is actually living up to being called a 'hero'.

Nobody else really talk after that, Tony gives me a pat on the back and a smile. As soon as we take off, I rip off the heels and throw them in a random direction. I could really care less where they go right now, I am so tired I might pass out. I probably shouldn't though, once I get to the Helicarrier my dad is most likely going to have me inspected for more injuries.

Loki doesn't stop staring at me, and I'm not sure whether or not he feels guilty or he likes seeing me so weak. Maybe it's a mix of both, it's starting to look that way now. But thinking of him trying to feel guilty almost makes me want to laugh. How could he feel guilty when he's the one who caused this whole mess? I hope he burns in whatever hell they have in his home.

I can hear Tony and Steve whispering to each other, but I could care less about what they are saying. My eyes are starting to drift closed, my breaths starting to relax. Things are starting to get fuzzy around me, then,

A loud bang makes me wake up.

Whatever it is, it is right on top of the ship.

* * *

**A/N:;: It's kind of short, and late, I'm so sorry guys!**


	9. Haunting Past

**A/N:;: trying to make better time with my updating. Plus, I NEED Anna to meet Thor for the first time. And some other stuff...**

**THANKS: VeryBerry96, Loki'sdreamer, watergoddesskasey, bellabella882, Kima Wolfwood, Lady Minuialwen, GirlWithAWritersSoul, and Lethaline! **

_**This chapter will contain a backstory of what happened to Anna while Loki was gone, Loki Confusion and Anna's tears.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

**Disclaimer: Do I really seem cool enough to own the Avengers? Seriously?**

* * *

**_LOKI POV_**

I should not feel bad about what I did to Anna. She was being annoying and ungrateful to the kindness I was to show her, she could have willingly been my queen without needing my roughness. But now I see her side with the very people who are going against me, and it makes me angry. Years I waited to make my move, just at the right time to ruin Thor's big moment, and to where Anna would be the perfect age. She is perfect, so much more perfect than I could have imagined. But that is only on the outside, on the inside is quite different.

Anna is loud, irritating, and above all hates all of my ideas. The woman needed to be disciplined, and I did the right thing when I hit her. She might hate me now, but eventually my dear Anna will learn to love me like she should. After all, I had been her first friend, the first one to comfort her. Anna owes me her entire life for everything I did.

If she deserved it then why do I feel so cold? It's just like the first time she left me in that little shack, a cold feeling sweeping across my body. Our eyes catch gazes, her brown seeping into my blue. The bruise on the side of her face almost makes me want to be sick.

What have I done to her?

Her eyes shift away from me, looking at that _soldier_. The way he looks at her while she is not looking makes me want to kill him slowly, torture, make him scream and regret ever gazing upon what is **_mine_**. Anna belongs to me, she has ever since the day we met in the forest. I will not allow her to taken from me so easily, especially not by a man so beneath me. He is a_ mortal_ I am a _God_.

I want to talk to her, but it would not do any good. She is not going to change her mind about me, no matter if I apologize. I will just have to force her against her will, it is the only way she will be kept alive, only way she can be mine. If only she could just obey, maybe this would not be so complicated.

Lightening strikes in the sky, thunder booming with it. It cannot be him, can it? I destroyed the Bi-Frost, there is not another way that Thor would have been able to get through…. Unless the All-Father used Dark Magic, of which I am sure he would not do. Thor might be determined to save this wretched planet, but I doubt he would do something like that.

Another clap of thunder makes me jump, causing all eyes to look at me. Anna, no matter how much she despises me, looks worried. Stark and that soldier look almost amused by my fear.

"What, scared of a little lightening?" Oh no, but you should be. I hope my brother uses Mjölnir to crush his bones, or worse, strike you with the very same lightening you are speaking of.

"I'm not very fond of what comes after." As soon as the words leave my mouth, a large object lands on top of the jet. My mouth curves into a smirk, this will be fun for me to watch. Anna visibly flinches, making the _captain _take a step closer to her. My eyes narrow, but only for a moment as her eyes catch mine again, making my gaze soften.

Stark starts to open the back of the jet, not knowing just how bad of an idea that was.

* * *

**_ANNA POV_**

I don't know whatever it is that's on the ship, but I do know that for some reason it is making Loki nervous… Or happy, his emotions change too often for me to keep up. As Tony opens the hatch, my eyes meet Loki's again. His eyes are narrowed at Steve, but when he sees me looking they soften slightly. Somehow I find it almost hard to believe, my mind must be playing tricks on me.

All of a sudden, Tony is thrown into the back of the ship.

A man with long blonde hair, wearing what looks like Renaissance clothing, steps through and looks around. His eyes linger on me for a moment, then snap to Loki. And Loki, for the first time in my presence, looks absolutely afraid of whoever this is. But deep, deep into his eyes I can see him feigning the fear only slightly.

The man grabs Loki, then flies out the back of the ship with him. Did he use his hammer? It looked a lot like he swung his hammer around and flew off with it. That's strange…

"Now there's this guy…" Tony says, getting back up off of the ground and walking towards the opening. I know he might be a genius, but I'm not sure a genius would jump out of a jet after someone _fifty times stronger._ Then again, this is Tony Stark, the person who my dad said is almost completely suicidal with his heroism.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yells over the wind, attempting to stop Tony from making a potentially fatal mistake. Tony twists his head around to where you could only just see the face plate of his mask. He obviously doesn't like the captain, I pity him.

"I have a plan, attack." Then he flies out of the jet. Ha, I get his word play! A laugh escapes from my throat, making both Steve and Natasha look at me worriedly. What? When I get exhausted I tend to do things that normal people don't do!

Steve, without another moment's hesitation, grabs a parachute and straps it onto his back. Is he being for real right now? He is literally going to go after a murderer/kidnapper, a guy with a HUGE hammer, and the one person who keeps teasing him about being old? Is this really the best idea? Because I really don't think it is, especially with Loki down there. But apparently, my opinion doesn't really matter to anybody anymore.

"I think you should sit this one out, Cap." Natasha says, still glancing nervously in my direction. You know Natasha, I may not know you that well, but I do know what my dad tells me about you. He says you tend to weigh people by their size instead of determination, that is a weakness of yours.

"I don't really think I can." He takes another step towards the back of the jet, and a crazy thought runs through my head. I swear, once I get in that Helicarrier I will fall asleep and be dead to the world. No more insane images.

"These guys come from legend, their basically Gods!" Loki? A God?... I can believe that.

"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Then he leaps out of the jet. Hehehe, how do you know what God dresses like Steve, you've never met him!

And with that last thought, I grab a parachute as well, strapping it on the way dad showed me when we went sky diving when I was eleven. Wow, I had been a real thrill seeker back then, seems to have worn off over the years. Except for now of course, I'm making the craziest decision since deciding to go to senior prom. I shiver at the thought.

"Annalyse, what do you think you're doing?" Natasha snaps, looking almost as tired as I am.

"Helping." I'm not really sure how, but I know that there has to be something that I can do. Even if it is the tiniest thing, at least I will be helping.

"I do-" She doesn't get the chance to finish before I launch myself out of the plane.

I never realized before how much fear I had of falling until now. My hair is whipping all around my face, my breath caught in my throat with a scream. But no matter how fearful I am, I count the seconds until I have to pull the chute. Five seconds till, four, three, two…

My heart calms as it opens and my body slows down. For a second I thought that, with my luck, it would not open and I would fall to my death. It would be better, I think, to die then to be involved in this. I know I shouldn't think that, but with everything that has happened I don't want to be a strong girl. I don't want to be the daughter dad sees standing up for herself. I don't want to be successful, or have everyone look up to me.

I would rather die than have my fate be in the hands of Loki.

My feet land gracefully on the ground, making me smile sadly. Too bad I couldn't have been over a rocky chasm, maybe it would have done me more justice. But the cliff I am on gives me a good view of the battle, surprising me a little. Tony and the other guy are both still standing, by now I would have expected one of them to fall. I guess they have more strength than I thought.

I sit down on the Cliffside, too tired to move and help Tony. I'm too weak anyways, I was never meant for things like this. Why did I even jump down here when I know I am useless? What was I planning to accomplish by doing this? Sometimes I'm just an idiot.

"Well don't you look ravishing?" I scream as Loki wraps his arms around me, pulling himself away at the last second before I can smack him. His smile is threatening as he eyes my dress, which now that I look at it I realize it may have been a bad idea to wear while parachuting.

Mostly because it's ripped up to my mid-thigh, and a little more…

"Touch me, and I'll-"

"And you will what? Princess, you are much weaker than you try to sound." My face visibly grimaces at his pet name for me, _Princess_.

Loki comes closer, much too close for any of my comfort. I back myself up until I hit a rock, leaving me with nowhere else to go. Fear grasps me once again, but this time a different kind. The kind that involves a memory with not such a happy ending…

His hands lays on my knee, and slowly trails up until I can't help myself anymore. The tears pour out of my eyes, I feel completely helpless. My entire body is shaking, my head turning back to a gruesome memory of a time when dad couldn't get there in time. He just didn't make it…

He didn't make it in time to save me.

"Anna?" Loki's hand moves away from my thigh and moves to my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Anna what is the matter? Do you want me to stop? You could just say so." Oh sure I could, and you would just stop if I asked right?

"I-I hate you." I croak out. It was a mistake to come down here, my helpfulness and curiosity got the best of me. My head makes the image in front of me slur, one second being Loki's face and the next being _his _face.

"I do not wish to hurt you, I only want you to love me." He says honestly. His voice, it doesn't sound the same. The scene changes, this time in a dirty basement with chains along the walls.

* * *

**_LOKI POV_**

Her eyes glaze over, making me worry even more. I only touched her to edge on to the fear she had for me, to make her obey. I hadn't meant to make her this petrified of me, I only wanted her to love me. But now her shaking is starting to make me fear for her.

"Anna? Anna quit it!" She cries more and starts thrashing against my hold, screaming. Finally, she falls to the ground in a sobbing mess. I cannot help myself when I wrap my arms around her, trying to do something right. But Anna shoves against me, trying her hardest to get away.

"Please stop Adam, just stop…"

Adam?


	10. Truth

**TONY POV**

The three of us stand in a little circle, looking at the destruction around us. This never would have happened if the damn cape wearing demigod never got involved in it! I mean seriously, we had everything under control with Loki, and then here he comes letting the bad guy go! this guy deserves to get his little ass kicked...  
A scream breaks through the air.

Anna.

Our heads snap in the direction of the scream, and before either of them can even say anything my suit is up and flying to look for her. The cliff where Loki was before is now empty, him not in sight. Anna must have come down to see if she could resolve this and make peace, Phil did mention a few times about how his daughter is more quite and peaceful.

I come up and find Loki holding an unconscious Anna a little ways off. She has tear streaks on her face, her expression consorting in pain. I immediately fly down and blast Loki with my repulser, making him fly back away from her. I land beside Anna and examine her quickly, she's not injured, but she looks like she's been through hell.

When Loki stands back up, I ready myself to shoot him again. Capsicle stands in front of me, along with the God of Screwing Things Up.

"Stark, we don't need to start another fight." I don't need to start another fight, but I'm going to anyways!

"Loki-"

"It doesn't matter what Loki did, we just need to get them both back to the ship and get her to a hospital." Growling at him, I turn and head in the direction where Natasha landed the ship. Capsicle is carrying Anna in his arms, and Thor has a hold on Loki. When we get back onto the ship, Natasha can't stop looking between Thor, Loki, and Anna.

She starts up the ship again and we start to head back, my eyes burning holes in the back of Loki's head the entire way. Finally, Loki turns to meet my gaze with a glare that trifles mine. We stare at each other until Thor steps into my line of vision, shaking his head at me as if to say that it would be bad idea to continue that.  
Whatever.

Natasha lands the ship on the Helicarrier about an hour later, agents rushing towards us. Loki is immediately put into handcuffs, but I notice when they start to take him away how smug he looks. I would hate to admit it, but Capsicle might have been right about bringing Loki back here, no one should look that way when they are defeated.

Coulson goes straight towards Loki, the agents letting him through without hesitation,

And punches Loki across the face.

* * *

**LOKI POV**

I would be wrong to say that I did not deserve that.

The hit only stung a little, something I did not expect from an aging man. He glares at me, then walks behind me back to where my brother and his new 'team' are standing. I glance back to see him head over to Anna, taking her face in his hands gently and looking at her with worry. I frown, staring at him as he does this.

Why would this man care for Anna?

Once they are out of sight, I stare straight forward with determination. I understand more so now than I had before that she has been hurt by a man before, a man named Adam. The men enclosed around me stare straight forward, doing the same as me while I am already thinking of a plan.

Entering Anna's mind will be nothing but simple, Mortals are not capable of chasing me out of their puny minds. Once in her mind, I will have to try and find her memory of whoever that man was, and what he had done to my Princess. Then, once I have his identity, it will not be that hard for me to give the orders to find him and have them bring him back to me. Once they do this, I will have him executed immediately for what he had done to her.

But first, I will have to complete this plan.

They walks me past several corridors and doors, none of them saying anything, thankfully. These Mortals are about as idiotic as my brother is when he rushes into battle. Of course, there is that soldier that I have to concern myself with, he almost uncovered my plan when I gave up the fight so easy. That was much too close for my liking.

We walk by a room made of glass, and inside of it is the man I recognize as the beast himself. When he looks in my direction, I offer him a smirk before turning my head back straight. In the corner of my eye, I can see him rub his eyes, looking as though he wants to forget that ever happened. How unintelligent of him.  
Finally, they walk me into my glass prison, making me stand inside. When they shut the doors, the leader of this place comes forward.

"Incase you haven't figured it out-" He points to me. "Ant." Then he points to the controls. "Boot."

"Quite impressive, not build I think for me."

"Build for something stronger than you." I smirk, knowing that those 'Avengers' must be watching us right now. The second phase of the plan is now almost complete.

"Oh, I heard. A mindless beast, still makes play he's a man." The man smiles at me.

* * *

_**ANNA POV**_

_The room is dark, just like how I remembered it from a few years ago. I am running down a dark hallway, the candy-striper uniform covered in large amounts of blood. Tears continue to run down my face as I hear his footsteps trailing after me. He continues to get closer, tormenting me, torturing me with his presence.  
I am pinned to the wall within the next few moments, his breath tickling my face. The tears continue to run, my breaths becoming rough and jagged the closer he gets._

_Then he's gone._

_I am now in a meadow covered with various colors and species of flowers. My outfit changed to a beautiful sea foam green dress, reaching all the way down to my feet. The tear had dried from my face, and my breathing became normal once again._

_"So, that is what happened to you." The voice surprises me, making me jump in the air and look back to see Loki. He has a smug smile on his face, and I already know what he did before I even said it._

_"You invaded my mind!"_

_"It was necessary."_

_"How?!"_

_"I wish to know, and punish, all those who damage what is mine. I do know for a fact that you would never tell me Princess, so I decided to find out for myself." He sits on the ground beside me, bringing back memories of when I was younger, when we used to play together.._

_"I told you not to call me that."_

_"And I told you not to give me orders. Look where we are now." I growl, laying on my side facing away from him. He sighs, and I can hear him moving from behind me. I still don't face him, he's an ass and I wish he would just leave me and my mind alone._

_"I can hear what you think about me since I am in your mind, you do know that yes?" I frown._

_"That's cheating."_

_"That's smart."_

* * *

That's when I woke up, surrounded by doctors and my dad, Phil.

It didn't surprise me when I found Phil waiting right beside my bed for me to wake up. What did surprise me was to find Tony Stark waiting on the other side of my bed waiting for me to wake up. But I did not really get the chance to ask him why he was there because dad had started asking me multiple questions: What I was thinking, why I did something so stupid, what Loki did to me, and whether or not he has to kill someone today. My answers were: I was thinking I wanted to help, which is the same reason I used for the second question. For the third I told him nothing, I just passed out from seeing him, which was a lie. For the last question, I simply said maybe.

Now the three of us are walking down the SHIELD hallways, me trailing behind dad and Tony. Tony continues to glance back at me every few seconds, and dad will whisper things into his ear. For some reason, I'm guessing whatever they are talking about has to do with me. A SHIELD Agent stops me before we enter the 'Meeting Room'.

"You are not authorized to enter this area." He says, standing in front of me with crossed arms. Dad also stands in front of me, facing the agent with a hard expression on his face.

"She is allowed, and don't even bother arguing since you are a junior agent and I'm a senior." He snaps, looking much darker than I have ever seen him before. Tony smirks at the agent, and I smile apologetically. It's really not my fault that my dad won't let me wander around the ship by myself, not after what just happened...

The agent's face pales as he steps out of the way, letting us through. Dad nods to him, whispering something I couldn't hear into his ear and continuing inside the main part of the ship. As I pass by him, I can't help but notice the glare he flashes my way.

Fantastic, made another enemy.

When we walk inside I can hear Tony and my dad talking about something, but I ignore it. Not to far away is Thor, who my dad told me about last year after his mission to Mexico. Even though he isn't supposed to tell me anything about missions, he told me that the one about Thor is one I should remember for the future.  
Because now we know aliens exist.

I stand in the corner of the room quietly, listening to Tony talk about something... Something that involves science, I don't really know what it is. Another man starts to talk with him, he has curly dark hair and brown eyes. I look at him for a little bit before recognizing him as Bruce Banner, a physicist. Steve looks just as confused as I do about the situation, and when our gazes lock he smiles at me. It makes my heart skip a beat, but... But not in the way it should.

Thor comes up beside me, not really listening to what the two scientists have to say. His eyes have been following me ever since I entered the room, not leaving me even once. I notice how familiar he looks to me when his face should be foreign to my mind. He stands on the left side of my chair, leaning down so we can talk without catching anyone's attention.

"You do not remember Loki?" He asks, frowning at me.

"I didn't at first... But now I do." I look at him. "How do you know about that?" He does not answer me, just nodding a few times before going back to stand where he was before. Steve stares at us throughout the entire conversation. Well, if you could even call that a conversation, more like a few words of exchange.

Tony and Bruce left not to long after.

Steve went off somewhere else, and I assume that Natasha is with them. Heaving a heavy sigh I stand up from the chair I am in and start to walk out. Right before I reach the door, Thor reaches out and grabs my arm.

"We must speak privately." I'm sure he doesn't have any idea that nothing on this ship stays private, but before I can explain that he starts dragging me off to another part of the ship.

Strange thing about me, I have never really trusted people since after Loki left me. I thought that all people were going to be exactly like him, and I have always been afraid of losing them. After what had happened with Adam too... I just won't ever be able to live a normal life, not like the one my dad has been trying to build for me.

We go into a random closet in the kitchen, him locking the door.

"You must know something of Loki, he does not wish to harm you." I scoff at him.

"Then why did he hit me? Kidnap me?" I hiss, turning to unlock the door and leave. I don't want to talk about Loki, I don't want to be near Loki, I don't want anything to do with Loki!

"Because he already lost you once." Thor blocks my only way out of the closet, standing with his arms crossed. My eyes go up to his, challenging him, telling him that he really should not be doing this. My dad has a lot of influence in this organization, and I am sue he would not be happy to learn about anything that is going on right now.

Especially how Loki used to be my best friend.

"He left me."

"He had no choice, our father made me take him home once his time was up Anna." I glare at him when he says my name, but soften up on the inside about Loki. He hadn't left me before, he was forced to leave me...

"What time was up?"

"His punishment, to live amongst the mortals on Midgard for a month. I am sorry..." His head falls, staring at the ground in shame. "I told father that Loki would not take leaving you so lightly, but he did not care for my words." My mouth opens to say something back to him, but nothing comes out.

He steps out of the way, letting me walk out of the closet and into the normal kitchen. Nobody is really in the cafeteria, only a few agents. None of them seem to notice me as I walk by, slowly, like ghost against the wall.

He didn't want to leave me.

* * *

**A/N;:; Sorry guys for not updating this in a while, school and such.**

**I decided to update this quickly, so sorry for not putting down the review names.**

**I will next time.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	11. No

**A/N:;: trying to make better time with my updating. **

**THANKS: VeryBerry96, Loki'sdreamer, watergoddesskasey, bellabella882, Kima Wolfwood, Lady Minuialwen, GirlWithAWritersSoul, and Lethaline! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really seem cool enough to own the Avengers? Seriously?**

* * *

As I walk down the hallways I ignore the agent's that bump into me, giving me nasty looks or avoiding me completely. They all know who I am and know who I am related to, which doesn't make me feel any better. I've never liked to be treated differently just because of who I am related to, it makes me feel... Different.

As I continue to walk, I notice the lack of agents as I go on. Every now and then I will walk by another one, and they will give me no time of day. I tried once to talk to one to ask them where I am, but they did not reply.

It's almost as if I'm invisible.

I stand directly in front of one agent, making him stop in front of me.

"I'm lost, can you point me in the direction of the bridge?" The man looks at me strangely, studying my clothes then looking deep into my eyes. His are the exact same shade of brown that mine are, same brown hair too, but he's a lot taller and looks like he could take down fifteen men at once.

"You don't look like an agent, may I ask you are?"

"Anna Coulson." His eyes widen slightly at my response, then he points to our left.

"Go down that hall and turn to your right once reach level three, from there just move forward and you'll reach the bridge." He says, smiling slightly. I sigh in relief, smiling back at him and heading in that direction. Before I go to far, I turn back towards him and call out.

"By the way, what's your name!" He looks back at me.

"Agent Grant Ward!" I smile at him for the second time, before turning and running off down the halls. I need to talk to dad about Loki, now would be the perfect time to mention we used to know each other. It might also help with finding whatever the 'Tesseract' is, maybe if I talk to Loki I will be able to find it for them, maybe I can convince him to give in...

After all, Loki did what I said as a child, who is to say he will not do so now?

I stop again and realize that I have gotten myself lost again, having run too far and too long. Dammit Anna, why can't you do anything right!?

_Because you have changed._

I jump slightly at the voice, looking around and searching to see if he is there. Then, a thought occurs to me, that he is not in the hall with me, but is in my head again. It's just like when I fell asleep and he went into my nightmare, chasing that man away from me before he could do what he wanted. Loki was helping me...

_Of course I was helping you, now I need you to help me._

I frown slightly, directions suddenly forming into my mind, not to far from here. I notice that as the map forms in my head, that it is in the opposite direction of the bridge.

Loki, I'm not helping you with anything!

_I'm not asking you to help me escape, just to simply come and speak with me._

I'm talking to you right now.

_In person, Princess._

I growl, heading in the direction of where they are keeping him. He knows I hate it when he calls me princess, and he knows that I really don't want to see him after everything he has done. But, for some reason I cannot help but go to him anyways, I just have a feeling that... That if I go to him everything will turn out better for me, that I won't suffer as bad anymore.

Dear lord what is happening to me?..

I stop in front of the room that the directions led to, standing there and staring at the door. I don't want to go in, but at the same time I really do. Loki said he just wants to talk...

I step into the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind me. I glance up to see a large glass case, much like I saw earlier, and see Loki trapped inside. I take a few steps closer to it, and notice his head perk up, turning towards me with a smile on his face.

"You came." He says, a surprised tone in his voice. I cannot help but smile back at him, moving up to where I am by what I think is the control panel.

"You said you just wanted to talk, so talk." I sit in front of the glass door, staring into his vibrant blue-green eyes. Loki looks back, his eyes holding an emotion that I could only ever know as love.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, it was never my intention. I just wanted you to-"

"Be your precious princess who bends to your every will? Never." He smiles as I say this, sitting exactly the way I do in his glass prison. His eyes find mine again, challenging me, asking me a secret question that I will never know the answer to.

"At first, that was what I wanted. Then I realized how rebellious suits you, makes you more appealing to not only my eyes, but to my heart. You fight battles and do not give in, say you win when you lose, you are the definition of difference in women. I love that." The last part he barely whispers, taking his eyes away from mine and staring at the floor.

"Why did you do what you did then? What was the point of that!?"

"Rule this world for my revenge, that's all I want besides you. This entire time you have been apart of my plan, and I intend to have you with me in the end."

"Will you stop this battle and give in if I agree to be with you?" I say, hoping with all my heart that he says yes. No more people deserve to die, and if that means spending eternity with him, then so be it.

"No." His simple answer crushes my hope.

"Then it will never happen. Good-bye Loki." I stand up from my position on the ground, and walk out of the cell room without another word. He does not say anything either, but from the feeling of the room as I walked out I can tell this might not end as well as I expected.

Fuck everything.

* * *

**For those who are wondering, Agent Grant Ward is from Agents of SHIELD. Try to update more, sorry for being late.**


End file.
